1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder, and more particularly to a hand tool holder.
2. Description of Related Art
A hand tool holder can be mounted on a wall with fasteners and has multiple hanging hooks on which multiple wrenches are hanged.
However, a conventional hand tool cannot hold a sleeve. Furthermore, in order to hang a heavily hand tool on the conventional hand tool holder, sizes of the hanging hooks have to be increasing according to weights of the wrenches so causing waste of material.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a hand tool holder to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.